The imprisoned gods, the lost pantheons
by KrspaceT
Summary: The Greek gods, we all know them, but there are details we know naught of, one of them is evil, and other god pantheons exist ed . What is their story? who will set them free? Formely the Trapped Gods
1. Proluge part 1

We all know of the tales of the exploits of the Greek Gods, Zeus the amorous leader, Athena the mind born genius, Artemis the man hating huntress maiden, Apollo the all seeing joker and so many others. But they are all just the gods of the ancient Greeks, so what about the others?

The truth, is the other gods have existed for a long time, but as the west explored what to the race of men and gods alike considered unknown, the gods of Greece came into contact with these other gods...

Cortes, Pizarro, Cook, Lewis, Clark, Hudson, Mangellon, Dias, Marco Poco; all of them led great explorations, all of them discovering new lands that the west had never seen, expanding trade and commerce beyond any known before, and following them, was one...

Prolouge part 1 (If anyone has seen the original chapters, which will be used here later, do not spoil the details for others in your reviews)

In the distant past in the far north

A shimmering plain of green rolled across snow lacking hills. The sunlight baked its surface gently, as the wind blew the grass back and forth, the setting sun illuminating a village in the distance. Well muscled men and fair woman wandered around said village, talking happily amongst themselves.

A muscled being, glowing slightly in his outline, observed the coming and goings of these people. He had thick blond hair and black armor, the armor covered in what looked like furs from creatures of the north. His body was loaded with body builder style muscles A large war hammer, embodied with a bolt, hung on his sides.

"Thor, Thor!" a voice urgently yelled behind the large man. Turning around, the man growled as he spotted a skinnier man, with paler blond hair. He had a large, outlandish hat, and a bright red and orange suit about 2 sizes too big. He looked really annoying, but he also appeared to have been in a fight sometime recently, his skin was marred with dozens of fresh looking scratches, his skin was bleeding off golden blood, god blood.

"Loki! Why are though here, in the fields of Valhalla, you are not welcome here by Odin's beard!" Thor drew his hammer from its sheath, and immediately the sky turned dark and started to spark. Loki began to wildly shake his hands around in a panic.

"You thunder headed idiot, why are you aiming that thing at me!" Thor looked at this Loki with no tolerance.

"Let me recall, you stole some of my thunder for that buzzby thing of yours..."

"It's a buzzer! It's going to be revolutionary...!"

"You also replaced our throne seats with those infernal dried ox bladders..."

"You know, I think whoopee cushion is a much better name..."

"Silence YOU!" Thunder roared loudly as Thor yelled "And to top it, your still supposed to be at Camp Valhalla on Earth, for the next 300 years..."

"Just because I like little doggies..."

"FENRIR IS A MOUNTAIN SIZED, DEADLY, BLIZZARD BREATHING, GOD KILLING, DOGGIE!..."

"I know, I know, but is he really worth trapping me at that Ragnarokan camp!..." apparently, that was a curse of some type.

"SO, why are you here, and not there, don't take me wrong, I would prefer you stop placing your dried bladders in my cabin..."

"Yeah, its gone" Thor's eyes widened.

"What has though spoken?"

"Its, well gone..." Loki collapsed down, out conscious. Thor was now looking worried.

"This does not bode well at all" Thor shook his head, before stamping his hammer into the ground. A burst of lightning hit the ground with a bang, as two large creatures started to form. They had sparkling white fur, their horns were tapered at their points to be as jagged as a bolt of lightning.

They were two, man sized goats.

"Take, this god, to Asgard immediately, I must go and check something out, do not fail me, he may have vital information" The goat's neighed in response before striking Loki with their horns, knocking him into the air and sending him onto their backs, before they jumped up into the air and flew away. Watching his prized flying goats leave, Thor prepared himself for what he may be about to find, in Camp Valhala on Earth, cough, their half blood, cough


	2. Proluge part 2

At Camp Valhalla on Earth

The gods may not have mixed that much in the past, but some aspects are quite similar. Many of the gods had a habit, of well, having "good times" with mortals. These, Demigods, were more subtle in their aspects of helping the world of the Norse, mainly as great chiefs and warriors.

The gods here had twelve cabins as well, but these cabins were less densely packed as the ones at Camp Half Blood. But here ,they had thirteen cabins, one was strictly for the unclaimed and minor demigods (Its amazing really, these guys are about 1000 or so years behind Camp Half Blood, and its already a better system).

The cabins occupied a similar pattern to the cabins at Camp Half Blood, with Odin's cabin, a one door log cabin with various forms of weapons, such as axes, spears and swords decorating it inside and out. Odin was the lead god of Asgard, and was the god of death, war, poetry, wisdom and magic.

The next cabin to the right belonged to Thor, the champion thunder god of Asgard. The cabin was made of a strong metal, like his hammer, and a statue of a large hammer stood outside of it.

To the left of Odin's cabin was a cabin made of what looked like Salmon skin, held up by circus tent like poles. This was the home of the dangerous children of Loki, equal in power to Odin and Thor's children much like the big three, but where they lack in magic, wisdom and killer thunder powers, they make up in their Ragnarok skills. Ragnarok is a power only they could unleash, a orange-yellow energy that could bypass a gods immortality, and kill them. Loki had few children, less than Thor but more than Odin, who had a demigod every 10 or 15 years or so, but the danger was quite great. Loki could barely keep his children safe from the other gods.

The other cabins on Thor's side of the camp belonged to Frigg, who was pretty much the Norse fusion of Hera and Hestia, and Odin's wife, who rarely had a demigod like her husband, Freyr the god of agriculture, sun and rain, Hiemdall the watchman god, as well as of keen hearing and sight, Balder, the god of light and purity, and the unclaimed and minor god cabin.

The gods on Loki's side of the camp were Njord, the god of wind, the sea, wealth and prosperity, Freyja the goddess of fertility, birth and of crops, Tyr the god of justice and war, Hel (Not the curse word) the goddess of the underworld and Vor, the goddess of wisdom. Each of the cabins embodied their parents respective characteristics, but why is it I don't name them all?

The reason is, they are no more...

* * *

Urgently, Thor appeared in a burst of thunder in the Camp, to find it no more. The former grandeur of the great land was up in smoke, huge dark plumes were darkening the sky above. The once lush and green forests were yellow and black, no life could be felt anywhere. Morphing to a human like form, Thor ran through the camp in a panic.

"Hello! Hello! Answer me! Is anyone alive!" he cried out urgently. He heard a groan, and turned around, only to see his cabin collapse to the ground. Then with a loud call, a white raven appeared in a burst of light, before landing on the wreckage.

"Thor, Odin requests you return immediately, his all seeing eye sees a coming battle, and we need our champion!" The raven spoke. Thor glared back.

"Munnin, go and eat carrion! I have to inspect this myself! Decides, I can still sense something is here..." a blast of dark energy suddenly hit the white raven. It cried out in a panic as it was suddenly sucked away into a vortex of darkness. Thor jumped in shock and rose his hammer, only to find a stranger standing before him. The stranger bore a dark cloak, covering a body that appeared to have the muscles of a male. Darkness seemed to form an aura around him. Thor glared at him in fury.

"Why, why did you attack we, the Norse gods of Asgard! Answer so I, Thor, will though who has been smite by thy hammer!" he rose his hammer, and tossed it at the stranger, who merely knocked it aside. The hammer flew off into the wreckage of Loki's cabin, before flying back to Thor, but the stranger grabbed it.

"Let it go fiend!" Thor blasted at the stranger with lightning, but using only a finger, the stranger blocked it. Then, the hammer was swung into Thor, who was sent flying away into a nearby mountain. With a great crack, a glacier collapsed onto Thor.

* * *

"Father, FATHER!" a voice cried out in a panic. With a groan, Thor managed to dislodge the ice, to find himself staring at a blond youth. He had well used muscles, and bright blue eyes, slightly electric colored.

"Erik!" Thor gasped at one of his demigod sons "your alive!" Thor embraced his son. Thor looked down solemly.

"Yes, the only one alive of my siblings" he looked down sadly. Thor winced in pain. A couple of other demigods poked out from behind nearby rocks, a red haired girl with sharp blue eyes and pronounced eyebrows, Kirstin, a daughter of Tyr, a male with pale skin and black eyes of a similar shade, with nearly white blond hair, Lene the son of Hel, and Klaus, a skinny, long brown haired boy who was a son of a Valkarie, a minor group of Norse gods.

"Are they, the only survivors?" Thor asked gently. Erik nodded, trying to fight back tears, as did the rest of them. Thor looked down at them sympathetically.

"My dear boy, no need to hold back your tears, no shame is to be held from the loss of siblings" Erik let out a crying gasp and let out a lot of held in emotion, crying out all his sadness and shame.

"Mister Loki, he tried, fought the strange man, crushed" he managed to let out while crying, before Thor heard something, the sound of crackling energy of the storm! Shoving his son out of the way, a glowing object suddenly struck him, blasting a huge hole in the ground and charring Thor. The stranger was back!

"You foolish Pagan, did you really think you could stop me on your own! Your pathetic pantheon tried, and they're all gone now! And once I take you and those, creatures, out, your realm will belong to Olympus alone!" Thor managed to push himself up, steeled by fury and rage. His son and the fellow survivors looked on at the stranger in fear. Thor grunted as his hammer formed to him.

"You speak of a strange word, but let this be known, your Olympus, will not stand! I will defeat you on my own!" he turned his head to his son "ERIK, you and your friends must flee from this land immediatly!" Erik looked shocked.

"Father, my home, my mother..." his fellow demigods protested as well urgently. Thor steeled a look at them

"I hate asking you to abandon home, but you must find out what is happening, and put a stop to it! Head to the Tiger Ladies holdout and visit the roof of the world!" Thor sent a laser beam at them, as the children vanished. Then without looking back, Thor charged with him hammer...

4 days later

A dark portal closed, as one chard beaver skin fell, lost to its former owner, Thor. The dark figure looked at it for a minute, before blasting it with thunder, vaporizing it. He managed a laugh.

"The champion of Asgard lives to his name, he was tough, that one. But he makes no difference, the north is now the domain of OLYMPUS!"

The third Proluge part to be next chapter!


	3. Proluge part 3

Sorry its been a while here, the interest lack was getting me down a little, as this story gets a lot more, KRspaceT ish. This is also more of a filler chapter in between the prologue and real story

Year; 2011

Much had changed in the many years, as more and more pantheons quietly vanished. Many more demigods had been born, far too many to count, doing many great, and terrible, things to the world in the name of the greeks.

However, after the recent issues with the titan resurgence, something new came onto the scene...

The Hero League

The era after Kronos had gave way to a new threat, a surge in the heartless population, demons from other worlds, The Heartless, formed from the darkness of human hearts, caused massive destruction across the many worlds, even in Olympian Manhattan, as the world was known by.

They were led by a league of dark people, several capable of rivaling Kronos, and it took several years to deal with them all, which led to a need for a more unified front should this ever happen again.

At the same time, the heartless still existed, if in smaller numbers. Heartless were still difficult to deal with unless one possessed a keyblade, a special sword. As none of the wielders hailed from Olympian Manhattan, cross world aid would be considered a good thing.

At the same time, it expanded the ability to trade, trading products across the worlds, making everything a better place.

Or at least, as most saw it...for Zeus saw it differently.

Zeus saw off worlders as a scourge, worse than the other pantheons. They weren't scared of him, they respected him sure, but there was no fear. A leader couldn't reign without fear after all.

At the same time, several of them had powers capable of fighting gods. They could do a lot of damage should they choose to attack.

Finally, he knew the Egyptian Pantheon was out there somewhere, and capable of communicating with the trapped ones. He couldn't allow that information to escape.

For that reason, it was time to make sure that the world of Du'attian Manhattan was never found, until he could ensure that cross world unity would never be obtained!

Oh, and by the way, from other stories, the new god listings

Percy; God of Heroes, Lakes and Rivers

Annabeth; Goddess of Civilization and Architecture

Grover; God of the Wild and Satyrs

Nico; God of Cards and Spirits

Bianca (Revived for various reasons); Goddess of Reincarnation and Revival

Thalia; Goddess of Electricity

Clarisse; Goddess of Fighting and Heroic Revenge


	4. Loki's Summon

"Tonto, TONTO WAKE UP TONTO!" a voice rang as the young blond man dreamed. For some reason, he was dreaming he was on top of the Empire state building, dancing while avoiding pies being tossed at him by mimes and Ares in a tutu. There was a evil laughter, that seemed edged in Ozone.

"TONTO, WAKE UP OR I WILL HURT YOU!" the voice yelled, causing him to wake up. Scrambling, he fell out of bed (Like anytime anything interesting happens to him, his wife is not around, nor is his kid)

"AHHH, 5 more minutes, I don't want to go to school, huh" he looked around for whoever was talking to him.

"Dude, look at me!" Tonto shook his head, blinked a few times, and looked up. Floating, sort of like a transparent ghost, with normal color, was a skinny blond haired, pale skinned man who sort of looked a bit like him, but he was wearing an old fashioned feathered hat, over sized yellow clown shoes somewhat bigger than Sora's with a puffy shouldered red life is good T shirt (That showed the figure laughing as another was being zapped by that buzzer prank) and puffy cargoes that made this guy look like a horrid fusion between Tonto, Sora (Of Kingdom Hearts), Peeves the Polterigest (From Harry Potter) and well, me (I have a lot of those shirts).

"Um, what are you doing in my house?" the ghost ignored the question and laughed.

"So blunt, really you need to learn how to have fun, goof off, pull a few pranks that get you driven out of town for a few weeks, heck I did a great couple of them that got me locked up for a few thousand years for some reason..."

"I have doctorates in goofing and wierdenisim, and I've been nearly driven out of town several times, so what's your point!" the man laughed at Tonto's burst of anger.

"Well good, seems as though my only current male descendant is still packing the good ol Loki charms, and I see they've helped you score yourself a stunning trophy wife!"

"Loki?" Tonto asked. The ghost did a huge draw drop.

"WHAT, you don't know about me, perhaps your most important ancestor! Me, the infamous, all feared, king of humor pranks, I was doing my job way before Hermes, and he gets the credit of being the guy who gave the mortal who invented the buzzer the idea, humph!"

"Loki, that name rings a bell from somewhere, but what..."

"OH FOR PETE SAKES! I AM THE ALL FEARED LOKI, THE NORSE GOD OF TRICKERY, DECEPTION, CHAOS AND PRANKS!" to prove it, the ghost made a pie form in his hands, and tossed in into Tonto's face.

SPLAT

"Yum, cream, and is that strudel?"

"No, that's Finnish itching powder, a ancient torture technique lost to everyone but myself!"

"YOW!" Tonto started to rapidly scratch at his face, that was looking as red as a shined tomato, filled with mountainous boils about 5 inches tall from the skin they were latched to and as wide as the opening of his ears, that were erupting green streams of pus that were bubbling.

"Now, Tonto I've come to see you, as you are our last hope" Tonto stopped itching his face for a second.

"Whose last hope, and tell me you have a antidote for this stuff!"

"Yeah, just bottle your own..."

"That is just disgusting!"

"Talcum powder works too, if mixed with fish oil and cheese wizz, now about the last hope thing, see you are my last descendent, now that the Joker is dead"

"Wait, I'm related to a psycho maniac!"

"Barely, see I am your great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather, and that makes the Joker your cousin, 7 times removed or something, yeah when your the master prankster of any god pantheon, you get blasted off to other worlds at least once or twice, and well off world chicks are very cute, um never mind, you see Tonto, the cursed Greeks are not the only ones whose gods were once at full power on the world now called Olympian Manhattan" Loki seemed Nostalgic "But then, when our groups first made contact, out of nowhere Zeus attacked us alone"

"Just Zeus?" Tonto was surprised, his voice was a little far off as he searched the nearby areas of his mansion as he searched for fish oil, cheese wizz and talcum powder.

"We had no idea how he got so much power, but I'll tell you this, his power reeked of the forces of darkness" Tonto, who had just started applying the chaotic mixture to his face, was shocked "And he defeated us all, and locked us away in some alternate dimension, with the others"

"Others!"

"Yes, Zeus did the same thing to every other pantheon of gods he ever found, the Aztec, Mayan, Inuit, Celtic, Aboriginal, Lakota, Gaul, Masai, pretty much any group of gods that isn't part of a large following at this present day, are trapped, in the horrible puppet dimension!"

"What sort of dimension?"

"Think Tartarus, but 100 times worse. Its dark and misty, and filled with beautiful girls, but then they turned on you and drop poison into your eyes" he shivered in his ghostly form " Because I am a master of escaping predicaments, I have been able to mentally project myself among the modern world, helping along pranksters while keeping an eye on Zeus. But you, as my distant descendant, have the potential to free us, but of course, your two little daughters could work too" Tonto stood up abruptly.

"Wait, you wouldn't dare do anything to Jen, or Diana, they're just kids..."

"True, but being my descendants as well, you three all have the potential to unleash the wrath of Ragnarok, the ancient Norse ultra super weapon. Mortals may think its the chaotic battle of ultimate doom by the gods, and surprisingly they think some of use would die, but in secret, its a world destroying attack that only a demi descendant of any of us could unleash if we wanted too. We had believers of us back then, and Odin had declared that we were not to destroy them, as we expected to win. But I can still, let me say, manipulate little Diana to unleash it, and if Olympus blows up, Zeus and his family would go zapady zap zap. But seeing as that could trap us in puppet land forever, I don't feel like doing it"

"You better not mess with her!"

"You know, I have to say, your a pretty good man Tonto, you care for even such accidental creations such as her. I know that you have already found evidence of the war between the Egyptian and Greek Gods, that's the only war of common knowledge to the other gods! Helios and Selene, those lost gods, as well as one of the past hundred handed ones, had apparently seen one of the fights, I forgot which ones, and Zeus made sure they stayed silent"

"He made them fade away!"

"Yes, Zeus has slowly been gaining more darkness in his heart. This darkness led him to lust for the talented Ms. Grace, leading to the breaking of the oath, unlike Poseidon who truthfully had feelings of love towards Sally Jackson. The recent humiliating defeat of the gods by the Pokemon armada has also increased the flow of darkness into his heart, as well as you and the other offworlders who have begun appearing as of late"

"Wait, I'm a real problem in this!"

"Yes, for decides me, you have another, Celtic, goddess who you have distant ancestry from, but I could not get her here today, I'll try for next time, but we, the trapped gods from across the world, come to you with a mission!" Tonto stood upright and saluted.

"The only way for the rest of us to be freed is for the fractured world of Olympian Manhattan, and its other half, Du'attian Manhattan, to be reunited. To do that, first you, or any one sharing your blood, must go on dangerous searches across the world to find the locks, and just touch them, your distant Celtic blood will help you, or her, there. Then, you must get Zeus, and any Egyptian immortal, to meet in battle, that will help set us free from our torment"

"You can count on me, Loki!"

"Thanks, and as a request, can you put me in Heroes Quest Two!"...

Meanwhile

Two figures stood in a misty abyss, the figures tall and opposing, radiating power and strength, though they looked pained. One figure wore a white and red cloak, held on by a yellow gold brooch. A travelers staff was held in his hands, and his white hair covered one eye, the other eye was a golden color, but not like a Titan's, this man's eyes were warmer. His other eye, though unseen, was metal. A long white beard rolled from his chin half way to his bellybutton.

The other figure had a younger look to him. He had tanned skin, as if he had spent a lot of time in the sun. Intense dark hair covered the top of his head. Brown pants covered his lower half, but his chest was bare, showing muscles that would make Aphrodite herself melt. On his back was a cape, the fabric that made it up appeared to be made of reptile scales, but feathers adorned it on the edges.

"Why have you moved our minds into Limbo, Odin?" the tanned man demanded. The staff wielding man sighed.

"Because, I frankly hate talking with all that mist blocking my eyes. Zeus is cruel and unusual, is he not, Quetzalcoatl?" the man huffed.

"That fiend should not even be named. When I get out of here, I will destroy him with my bare hands!" Odin shook his head.

"Discussing our hope, is exactly why we are here. Loki, that trickster, thinks he's found us a champion, a savior" Quetzalcoatl was intrigued now.

"His name, is Tonto. This mortal, may be our only hope."


	5. African Lock

"Tonto me buckoruno, I've got great news" the ghostly Loki smiled happily. Tonto immediately went for a jar like the kind one would store sugar or salt in.

"No, I didn't get any more pies, but I did manage to find one of the locks" Tonto was grinning.

"Yes, super agent Tonto is ready to defile the wrongs of Zeus, and go on adventure so grand, maybe people will write epic poems about me, or stories, or maybe even a comic book series..."

"Yes, but the thing is, its underground, right over where the Hunters are currently camping, and their going to be there, for about a month, and after that the world federation of mimes will hold their month long festival there..." Tonto looked terrified.

"WHAT! I don't know what's worse, the hunters or the mimes!" Tonto was panicking. Loki did not seem as stressed.

"DUDE, its not impossible, just think like a trickster, or better yet, the best Greek mortal trickster" with that cryptic note, the Loki ghost vanished.

"He was defiantly giving me an idea, and there is only one way to figure it out, to the internet!"

one long and night long internet search later

Tonto was gulping down a huge coffee pot of the caffeinated liquid, as he kept spitting out random Greek information.

"The patron god of Sparta was Ares! Mt. Olympus is a real mountain located in Greece, as well as it tallest peak! Hades's Greek names is Pluto! Hebe the Goddess of youth is the daughter of Hera and Zeus and the wife of Hercules! Their are 9 muses, all daughters of Zeus! Prometheus was freed from the Caucasian Eagle by Hercules! Artemis and Apollo were on the side of Troy in the Trojan War! Athena was once engaged to Hephaestus! Sisyphus was able to place the god of death, Thanatos, in chains in order to create a world where no one died, until Ares freed Thanatos after he felt war had lost its entertainment in his eyes! Wait, was that what Loki meant, Yawn, Oh my head hurts...

Nap

Snore

...

Later

Tonto had found his way into the underworld, looking for Hades, a questionably sane move on his part. After 5 seconds, he grew bored and impatient...

"Well, might as well test this new bomb Kowalski whipped up" Tonto evilly grinned as he held a rainbow colored sphere. Pulling the trigger, he tossed it into the distance of the fields of Asphodel, and hid behind a rock.

5

4

3

2

1

BOOM

Tonto poked his head up from behind the rock, to find that the Underworld was now flooded out with rainbow colored snow cone crushed ice, delicious sweets. He didn't have to wait that long.

"WHO DARES FLOOD MY KINGDOM WITH CHEAP ARTIFICIALLY FLAVORED FROZEN ICE SHARDS!" Hades's voice boomed as he appeared before Tonto in a fury. The Furies were behind him, as was a army of skeletons.

" 'Was up Hades" Hades glared at Tonto.

"Oh, its you! Do you have a death wish, for you seem to dare to turn my kingdom into the north pole!"

"Actually I do, I wish to chain Thanatos, so may I please chain him up so I can go onto my quest and battle against a army of fearsome girls to find what I must seek"

"No, because your to be destroyed, Furies attack!" Tonto held up a little remote with a huge red button.

"One more move, and I'm posting Olympus's Christmas Party 1999 on Godtube. I have it almost totally set up, all I have to press this button..." Hades and the Furies looked absolutely terrified.

"You wouldn't!" Tonto grinned evilly "And how do you have an account on a Olympus exclusive service anyway!"

"I would, and you really need a better Firewall. And decides, would you really kill me? I mean, isn't a frozen kingdom much better?"

"NO IT IS NOT!" Hades glared. Tonto looked defiant.

"Are you sure, I mean I've seen your rants on Godtube, your always complaining about the food down here, but try some of this stuff, its actually pretty good" Hades snapped his fingers, as a ice cream cone appeared in his hand. A scoop of snow cone from the bomb flew onto the cone, and Hades took a small bite. He immediately smiled.

"This, this is amazing! What is this stuff, anyway?" the furies also started to eat some of it, and the granny hag bats seemed happy.

"Its my ancient Tonto family recipe. See, isn't this much better than the doom and gloom you normally have to deal with. Listen, what do you here, no moans, no screeches, all the ghouls and the tortured souls are muffled by the snow cone ice. So, your pretty much going to have about a week of quiet until the ice melts. But here's the thing, I'll make a delivery of this stuff, say a few gallons a month, already have to make a lot of this stuff to offer to Aphrodite to keep her from ruining my love life, to you, in exchange for not only Thanatos temporary being chained, for say an hour, and for Sisyphus to be made my servant" Hades lost his snow cone induced happy mood.

"WHAT!"

"Come on, what do you think would be more torture, pushing a boulder up a hill for all eternity, or being my servant" Hades thought it through for about 5 seconds.

"Deal"

5 seconds later in the yellow grassed Savannah of Kenya

Out of the shadows of a fat, sort of dead looking, but alive, Baobah tree, Tonto and a skinny, but muscled man in a old style Greek toga, thing, with brown hair.

"How convenient, Sisyphus, or Sippy, like that, Sippy, go make my reservations at that hotel in the tree, for myself and Wendy, after my mission is complete" the trickster groaned.

"Are you sure, I could go find a more, structurally solid hotel, farther away, requiring me to spend more time away from you..."

"Sippy, I own your soul, now go to the hotel in the tree" grumbling, the freed trickster stalked off, grumbling. Sighing, he closed his eyes. He heard the spirit of Loki again.

_"Was up Tonto?"_

_"Tell me, is Thanatos secured?"_

_"He is, you may proceed in your immortal like moment of triumph_" Tonto nodded grimly before charging into the Savannah. But five seconds later, Tonto ended up tripping and startling a large, upright standing bird, with gray and white plumage. It looked like something out of the past, when man sized, flesh eating birds, ruled the world. It was a Secretary bird, a African ground dwelling predatory bird. The bird let out a war cry, as it charged at Tonto. Screaming, Tonto fled from the angry bird, before he lost the feeling of the ground. He had run off a cliff.

"AHHHHHH!" Tonto fell down, and down, and down, and down, and down, until he crashed, right in the middle of the Hunters camp. The camp sprawled at the edge of the sheer cliff, right near a watering hole.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Artemis howled. Before he knew it, Tonto was surrounded by the entire troop of hunters, including Thalia and Bianca.

"Oh, hey Artemis, how about this weather" Artemis looked really ticked off.

"YOU DARE FALL OUT OF THE SKY, RIGHT BEFORE WE WERE TO BATHE!" Tonto realized the timing was really off. While the Hunters had not, gotten into the proper, um, suit, for bathing, it was a well known fact in the Greek myths that those, who even unintentionally, appeared around when the huntresses were getting ready to bathe, those men usually died gruesome death.

"FIRE!" a dozen arrows flew straight at Tonto. Now, instead of describing Tonto being brutally skewered, we're going to take a look at what our old friend, the Secretary Bird, is doing. Well, its looking over the cliff, seeing what goes on.

The Hunters were wide eyed, Artemis was utterly shocked. Probably some of the huntresses would be scared for life! Tonto just yawned, as he pulled the arrows out of his body. His body then healed itself in seconds!

"That, is just disgusting, fire again!" more arrows flew into Tonto. Again, he just removed them, his wounds healed, wow Sisyphus had really come up with a great idea.

"Now now Artemis, you going to try something now?" Tonto started to whistle as he placed his hands in his pockets and started to calmly stroll towards the water hole, completely ignoring the very ticked off hunters.

"Okay, maybe you won't die from arrows, now tried being deep fried!" Thalia pointed her spear into the air. The sky suddenly became dark and stormy, as a burst of lightning flew down and electrocuted Tonto. The area was filled in a smoke that smelled oddly of cooking meat. But the girls gasped, Tonto walked out of the deadly electrocution, idly eating a hot dog he had put on a stick.

"You know, this is really good Thalia, you should think about starting your own Hot dog Stand!" Tonto finished his hot dog and continued to move forward.

"Your a freak, be buried in stone!" Bianca stomped the ground hard. A giant pit trap, filled with deadly spikes at its bottom, opened up under Tonto. He fell in, as Bianca sealed the top again.

"That, should hold him, forever" Bianca sighed, swiping some sweat off her brow with her hand. But then, they heard Tonto's annoying whistle again. Then from the ground behind Bianca, a hole slowly opened, courtesy of a jack hammer Tonto seemed to get from nowhere. Wandering out like it was nothing, Tonto continued his walk towards the water hole. The Jackhammer then vanished, as it was never there.

"THAT IS IT, MAYBE YOU WON'T LOSE ANY VITAL ORGANS, MAYBE YOU WON'T FRY, AND MAYBE SUFFOCATION AND LOSS OF BLOOD ISN'T ENOUGH EITHER, MAYBE I SHOULD JUST VAPORIZE YOU ON THE SPOT!" Artemis was glowing gold, she was about to enter her true form. Immediately, the other hunters hid behind the tents for safety. The area immediately was cloaked in harsh, moon gold light.

"Oh, so that's what a god's immortal form looks like, good on you" Tonto wasn't disintegrating, or vaporizing, or in any form, dying. A fact that was making Artemis really ticked

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Artemis yelled in rage.

"I'm Just cool that way"

"YOU ARE THE MOST..." Artemis began ranting and cursing in fury, all in ancient Greek. It was then that Tonto heard a new voice in his head.

"_Yo, was up dude, you getting who I am_?" this voice had a more Norse, yet more modern, feel than Loki. Tonto tried to think.

"_Um, Odin_?" the voice laughed.

"_Oh no YO, I'm not Odin, the names Thor, Norse god of Thunder here to represent! Now get the down low, you need to blow them hunter bra's (Modern surfer lore, not the clothing article) off you, so dig this, you get to borrow me's weapon of mass destruction, something that makes Ol Zeus's bolt look like a cut out, Yo_!" out of nowhere, pale blue and yellow sparks started to form in Tonto's hands...

"What, what is that!" Artemis seemed nervous, even in her true form, a form so hard to describe, I would burn up telling you about it. But in Tonto's hands, was a giant hammer, with a thunderbolt marked into its hammer part.

"_THIS IS MJOLLNIR, my all powerful weapon. Use it to summon forth bolts that would make Zeus quake in fear, and represent us Norse. But please don't be damaging it, I still need to make it more modern_" Tonto grinned evilly as he raised the hammer. The clouds that Thalia had summoned earlier began to move, swirling around the hammer almost like if Tonto was controlling a tornado itself. Full form Artemis looked scared.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Tonto grinned insanely as he tossed the hammer. The hammer sparked with huge bolts of electricity, before it burst a huge thunder storm across the camp. As the storm cleared, Artemis, back in her mortal, ish form, and the hunters, were all twitching, covered in electric static. Luckily for him, Artemis had actually decided to leave Leia and Diana at home, away from the Lions and Leopards, and apparently the Tonto's as well.

"Today's fight with full god powered force lasted approximately 15 seconds, Chuu!" a random little bat announced, before he looked around confused. "My bad, wrong world (Fourth wall breaker).

Satisfied that the hunters would not notice him, he pounded the bottom of Mjollnir into the ground. The water hole's surface tension broke, as a huge stone structure rose out of it. It looked sort of like a cake, a huge bottom lair supporting a smaller, half the size of the first top lair. Noticing the hammer vanishing back to Thor, Tonto jumped, barely grabbing the sides of the structure. On it were a large series of Linear A writings, something Tonto could not read.

"Um, Loki, Thor, any help?" no answer. But instead, our Secretary Bird from before had appeared at the side of the water hole. Jumping, the large bird jumped across the water and landed on the side.

"Nice birdy, nice birdy, I'm not that tasty..."

"_Oh, this bird here's not going to hurt you, Secretary Birds eat reptiles and small mammals, not humans_" a hippy voice spoke. Tonto looked around confused.

"Um , who was that?" Tonto said confused. The bird stared at him, and it was then Tonto noticed a color, depicting a yellow and brown peace sign, hung on the birds neck.

"_This is my messenger of peace, one of our watchers of the key locks to free us. This is the African lock. And this fine bird here, is Speeding Dizzy Wind, and I am his guiding being, Whope, the peace goddess of the Lakota Indian Tribe_" So, apparently this was Whope's Disciple.

"I am Tonto, um I've been sent to help free you guys, so how do I do that" the hippy voice laughed again.

"_Simple my child, you must take on a fighting stance against Speeding Dizzy Wind, and the lock will open_" that seemed simple enough. Speeding Dizzy Wind rose one of its legs, and bent it half way. It held out its winds, as Tonto held out the opposite arm to Speeding Dizzy Wind's leg, with both arms in a karate stance. At this moment, the lock started to glow a brilliant rainbow color, as a bright geyser of color flew into the sky. This lock, was unlocked!

"Now, Speeding Dizzy Wind, follow Tonto. He will need your assistance in the future, and also before Zeus turns you into deep fried TV dinner!" Tonto agreed with what Whope had said.

"To the tree house hotel, you know that's where Queen Elizabeth the Second became Queen" The bird looked curious as he and Tonto sped into the distant Savannah. "Imagine, you could boast that you slept in the same room the queen became the queen"

"BRAGH!"

"Okay okay, that does sound a little wrong"

Meanwhile

In a darkened Throne Room, Zeus stiffened in shock.

"No, it's impossible, someone's unlocked one of the seven locks!" he got up immediately and started to pace from place to place.

"How is this possible, they are guarded by a multitude of spells, how could someone..." he froze, before giving a look of pure fury.

"It can only be that Tonto, who'd do such a thing! He shall pay for ruining my justice!"


End file.
